The Mark
by ducktape-panda
Summary: Finn, Jake, and L.R. are on a picnic, when Finn spots a carving on a nearby tree. When they check it out, they are in for a great surprise! P.S. the other characters in this story are: gunther, jake, BMO, and marceline.
1. Chapter 1

*Adventure Time theme song plays*

Finn: Yo! Jake! Get over here!

Jake: Finn, leave me alone. Lady and I are playing a game of checkers. And I'm winning!

Finn: No, really. Get over here! Bring Lady if you want, just get over here!

Jake: I'm comin' I'm comin'. Lemme just make one more-

Finn: NO! * runs over to Jake and Lady, picks up Jake, and throws him toward the tree he was standing near*

Jake: OW! Man, that hurt!

Lady Rainicorn: 제이크! 당신은 괜찮아? 핀! 다시 내 약혼녀로하는 작업을 수행하지 마십시오(Jake! Are you ok? Finn! Never do that to my fiance ever again!)

Jake: It's ok, my little princess. I'm all right, just a little bruised. I'll be fine.

L.R.: 안돼! 두 개의 많은 거친 집 작업을 수행하지만 그는 그런 당신을 대우하지 말아야(No! He shouldn't treat you like that, although you two do rough house a lot) ...

Finn: Look! Right... There! *Finn points to an icicle and a bubble carving on the tree*

Jake: What? Hold on... Lemme take a closer look. * Jake shrinks and sits in the palm of Finn's hand* Oh, that? Wait just a minute! No! It can't be! But-

Finn and L.R.: What(무엇)?!

Jake: *shakes his head in disbelief before telling them* The Ice King. He's been here. I'm so sorry Finn...

Finn: * Shakes head in hatred for the Ice King* We- must be the ones to defeat him, once and for all... *takes out sword and is about to run when Jake stops him*

Jake: No! Brosif, stay calm. I'm sure that he di- *turns head, gasps, and looks back at Finn, who looks confused*

Finn: What? What is it? Jake? Are you ok? What's going on?

Jake: Oh, um. Nothing, nothing at all. *Jake leans against the next tree which had words carved into it. He is sweating and looks highly nervous looking*

Finn: Jaaaaaake, what's going on? I thought we were bro's for life. *Finn pouts and turns around. He starts walking away when*

Jake: Ok, fine. Look at this tree, behind me. But promise me this, you won't freak out. Ok?

Finn: All right. Move. * pushes Jake out of the way and reads aloud* Finn. Save, me. I'm in trouble. *looks at Jake who has turned hi back and is crying into L.R.'s shoulder* I am trapped in the Ice Kingdom, no wait. I don't need your help. I love the- *the words stop* She loves the what?

Jake: The Ice King.

Finn: But I thought that we defeated him... *goes into thinking pose, pointer finger to forehead and confused face*

Jake: We didn't, but we almost did. We didn't use his opposite...

Finn: Fire? We used fire! I thought we burned him-

Jake: No! His weakness his happiness!

- What will happen next? P.M. me or write it as a review. I'm open to all ideas :)


	2. Chapter 2

*at the Candy Kingdom*

Peppermint Butler: What do you mean she's missing?! *face turns red, screams,and then faces the wall*

Gumball Guardians 1[robotic-like]: I don't know. She wasn't in her room or the dining hall this morning. I had Cinnamon Buns check out the other rooms, but she's not anywhere.

Peppermint Butler[angrily]: Have you checked with anyone else?!

Gumball Guardian1: No. Except the Ice King. He said that he was just going to ask the princess something. We were watching them, but one second after he stepped next to her, they disappeared!

Cinnamon Buns[like a derp]: ah-ha-ha-ha! *hits his forehead*

Peppermint Butler: Stop that! You're losing- Nevermind. *shakes head in sorrow*

Cinnamon Buns: Lose wha? Ah-ha-ha! It's so- Ow! *slaps his forehead some more, then hits himself so hard he falls backwards onto a rock and can't get up* Peppermint Butler! Heeeeelp. I-

Peppermint Butler[super mad]: WILL YOU SHUT UP?!1 I'M TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO PRUBS! NOW IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING HELPFUL TO SAY, GO AWAY! *red in the face, leaning over the fallen Cinnamon Buns*

Cinnamon Buns: Oh, Prubs left with the Ice Kings. He told me not to tell anyone that they were going to the old city... Oh, shoot! I told someone! Darn, ah-ha-ha-ha!

Gumball Guardian 2[deeper robotic-like]: Tell us more, wise bun. We must know what happened to her, for she is our princess, and without a princess, our town is in danger!

*footsteps of a horse near, and then we see a lemon shaped head*

Peppermint Butler: Oh come on! *mumbles under his breath, turns around and walks away*

Gumball Guardian 2: What's his problem?

Cinnamon Buns: I dunno, why don't you go find out? *gets up and walks in the other direction*

Gumball Guardian 1: Well it's just you and me...*looks awkwardly at the other Gumball Guardian*

Gumball Guardian 2: Ummm... *scootches away from G.G. 1* Yeah. Only until the Earl of Lemongrab gets here. *stands up and walks away*

Gumball Guardian 1: Now I'm all alone. *frowns, gets up and walks the way that Lemongrab is coming*

*a few second later*

Lemongrab(black outfit): WHAAAAAT?! WHY DO YOU DISGRACE ME WITH NO FORMAL GREETING?! TEN YEARS DUNGEON! EVERYONE! *screams at the top of lungs*

Lemongrab(white outfit): No, Lemongrab, we must act like Princess. We must be gentle to our citizens, as if they were our own.

Lemongrab(black): NO! THEY DISHONORED THEIR RIGHTFUL RULER! THEY GET DUNGEON!

Lemongrab(white): Brother! Calm down!

Lemongrab(black): BUT I WILL NOT STAND UP TO SUCH- *Lemongrab(white) put hand on his shoulder to calm him*

Lemongrab(white): Are you calm now, brother Lemongrab?

Lemongrab(black): Yes, brother. I am. But they shall suffer! I will make them!

Lemongrab(white): NO! That's not what sister Princess would want! She treats them with respect, and kindness, and gentleness. Not hatred, and cruelness, and horribleness. Do you see my point? We must be nice!

Lemongrab(black): But brother-

Lemongrab(white): No! Nice.

Lemongrab(black): But-

Lemongrab(white): Nuce, brother. Be nice.

Lemongrab(black): Oh, fine. NO DUNGEON! EVERYONE! NO DUNGEON! MY BROTHER HAS SOOTHED MY HATRED! YOU ARE FREED!

Lemongrab(white): That's the spirit! Now lets go to the castle and talk to sister Princess.

Lemongrab(black): Yes, lets. *smiles and continues along Lemongrab(white)*


End file.
